


May 1994

by CassandraMae



Series: Kai Parker Imagines [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1994 Prison World (Vampire Diaries), F/M, Magic, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMae/pseuds/CassandraMae
Summary: You got sent to the Prison World, thinking you’re all alone. But one day you meet Kai Parker, the sole reason why you had been sent to this Prison World and didn’t get your own.





	May 1994

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended this to be a one-shot, but somehow it turned out to be a little story.

_Dear Diary,_

_it's my 100th day since I got sent to this damn Prison World. 100 days I had spent on my own trying to figure out a way to get out of here, to get back my old life. Not that I have anything or anyone waiting there for me, but at least I wouldn't be alone anymore. Because it feels like the loneliness is slowly killing me - it destroys my hope of ever finding a way back. It shatters my will to live._

_But anyway, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I finally reached Los Angeles! It does have some perks to be all alone and be able to do magic, for example, I could easily steal a car. And I never have to pay for anything I get, that's actually a big plus point._

_Lately, I have a strange feeling, though. It feels like somebody’s watching me, following my every step. That’s the reason I wanted to leave Portland, but it seems that whatever is here - whatever I think is here - has followed me all the way to L.A._

You snapped the diary shut, putting it back under your pillow. A quiet sigh left your lips as you reached for a book on the nightstand and placed it on your crossed legs. It was an old grimoire of your family, filled with all the knowledge and information they had acquired over the centuries it was in your family's possession.  

Since the moment you had finally found it you had spent every free moment of trying to find a way out of this damn place of a hell. Fortunately, you soon had figured out where you were and could start to find a way back. But until now you hadn’t seen anything useful at all.

Concentrated you skimmed over the pages of the book, searching for the page you lastly had left off, not realizing someone’s eyes lay upon you.

Kai stood right in the middle of the room, hidden only by a cloaking spell he could master after siphoning your magic when you hadn’t noticed it - during a little nap right after you had chosen your home for the next few months until you’d have enough of L.A. His gaze was on you, watching even the slightest movements of your fingertips on the yellowed pages, the way you bit your lip as you read a certain passage.

He had followed you since you had arrived in this Prison World, always being in proximity in case he decided to reveal himself. But until now nothing had given him a reason to, so he had stayed hidden. Until he had found out you were a witch and therefore his possible way, his only way of getting out.

Suddenly, you heard something. A distant sound of something you couldn’t quite recognize. You scanned your whole room, your eyes stopped at a particular place, staring right at Kai without knowing it.

“ _Phasmatos_ _Oculacs_.” You mumbled, not completely surprised as the spell revealed the secret visitor.

He looked at you, his lips curling into a wicked grin.

“Oh hello.” He said casually like hasn’t just been caught standing in your bedroom, staring at you. He waited for you to scream, push him out of the room, _do anything_. But you didn’t. Instead, you slowly got up from your bed, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Somehow, the stranger looked familiar. Only you couldn’t remember why or where you had seen him before. You walked closer to him, stopped right in front of him with your arms crossed in front of your chest.

A light chuckle escaped his mouth yet he didn’t do anything else than standing here.

“Come on, little witch. It’s time to do something besides staring at me. Although I can totally understand why you’re doing it.” He smirked.

Right at that moment, it made click inside your head. You finally figured out why he looked so strangely familiar. Slowly, you walked circles around him, not gazing anywhere else. Again you stopped in front of him and leaned closer to him, your lips nearly brushing his ear as you spoke.

“ _Always_ so full of yourself, _Kai_.” Your voice merely a whisper, but you felt him shift, tightly grabbing your wrist. A quiet whimper left your mouth as a stinging feeling spread through your arm, coming directly from the place he was touching you.

“So I was right. You do know me.” He chuckled, feeling your magic rush like electricity through his veins. His other arm wrapped around your waist, holding you in place as he siphoned you. You still whimpered at the constant pain, squirming, feeling your strength leaving your body.

Now it was his turn to lean into you, his lips brushing against your ear as he spoke in a soothing voice while you tried to wiggle your way out of his tight grip.

“Shh, don’t be afraid. I won’t kill you... _now_.”

With this, you went limp in his arms, your mind going blank and everything around you turning into darkness as you lost your consciousness.

* * *

You opened your eyes, not knowing where you were or how long you were out. A groan left your mouth as you slightly tilted your head to the sight, immediately being met by the view of Kai Parker hovering above you.

“You're finally awake.” He stated cheerfully before he took a seat on the lounge chair across from you. You propped yourself up on your elbows, still feeling dizzy and confused.

“What happened?” You asked, your voice sounded like you hadn’t spoken in days.

“Well, you passed out when I siphoned you. Then, when you woke up I had to knock you out again and again, and the last time I siphoned from you, you just... died.” He enumerated in a casual tone, counting the things he had done to you on his fingers.

“Wait, _what_?” You exclaimed, suddenly wide awake, unbelieving of what he had just told you. “ _You killed me_?”

“No, silly. It was the magic. Must’ve taken too much from you, happens sometimes.” He shrugged as if he was not even bothered by being responsible for killing someone. What he indeed wasn’t, you figured out, remembering what he had done to get sent to this Prison World.

You lounged back into the couch, letting out a sigh. You stared at the white ceiling, avoiding to look into Kai’s direction who was still sitting on the lounge chair. He held a small book in his hand, browsing through the pages.

Meanwhile, you got lost in thought, planning a way to get away from him. Everyone had told you he was dangerous, unpredictable: your parents, your friends, your coven. Every single one had warned you about him or better about siphoners in general. They were abominations, loopholes in nature’s law. Yet you have had been naive enough to believe there was kindness in them.

_There is in my sister_ , you thought, getting lost in your own mind as you remember why you had been sent here. Some would say she was responsible for it, but you knew better. You knew she had no say in what she was born as and therefore couldn‘t be blamed for you being here. It was rather you than her you blamed.

“Why do you even know so much about Prison Worlds? Only Gemini’s know about them.” Kai suddenly asked, interrupting the silence.  

“I’m a member of the Gemini Coven. Or better _was_ but... - hey, is that my diary?” You replied as you shot him a glance, recognizing the book in his hands. “Give it back!”

He only laughed as you outstretched your hand, using a spell to lift it out of his reach and bring it to you. You shifted into a sitting position, holding it tight in your grip.

“ _Freak_.” You muttered more to yourself, but he must’ve heard it anyway since only for a few seconds you could’ve sworn there was something different in his eyes. Hurt? Anger? You didn’t know, but within seconds his typical mischievous spark reappeared.

“Yeah, I’ve read it. Why do people even feel the need to write every little thing down? It’s not like these memories here were so pleasant anyway. At least not until I came along.” He blinked at you to which you only responded with an eye-roll.

“It’s because sometimes that’s our way of dealing with emotions. We write things down to memorize things and be able to relive what has happened on that day. Not that you’d understand one thing about emotions, right?” You blinked at him now, remembering that your parents had referred to him as a sociopath. Unable to feel, unable to deal with emotions.

“By the way, can I go now? I really want to go back; there are so many things I wanted to do in L.A.” You said, staring into his slate blue eyes. The corner’s of his mouth dropped, the smile vanished from his face.

Even if it was only for a few seconds before he smirked again, you already knew his answer. _He wouldn’t let you go_. Now that he didn’t need to hide anymore he would keep you in his proximity for as long as you’d be imprisoned.

“Oh, but you can’t go. Since we are the only two people in this wasteland I thought we’d spend some time together, get to know each other. And since you didn’t notice, we aren’t exactly in L.A. anymore.” He replied, and you shot up.

Immediately you went to the nearest window and looked out, seeing giant skyscrapers and lots and lots of buildings and streets. Far away you caught a glimpse of something green.

“You brought me to New York?” You asked, turning around. Your breath got caught in your throat as he was only inches away from you, so close that if he just leaned in a bit, your noses would brush against each other.

“Yes. We arrived here on a private flight piloted by yours truly. What do you think why I had to knock you out twice after you regenerated from having your magic taken?” He answered.

His breath tickled against your soft skin, and you had to look up to look him in the eyes. At that moment it felt like sparks were flying between you, tension growing stronger with each passing second.

Right now, you couldn’t deny that even without really knowing him and him being the reason you died one time, there was something about him that drew you in - his creepily charming nature he was well indeed aware of and knew how to use. But you wouldn’t give up so easily, wouldn’t give him an opportunity to think that he was ahead of you. No, you needed to be better than this.

* * *

Weeks had passed, and to your own surprise, you stayed. Probably because you figured that even if you disappeared, Kai would follow you, find you wherever you were.

At least he agreed that you could choose your own home and didn’t have to stay with him. Although you had warmed up to him in these past weeks, you still didn’t want to have him around 24/7. Well, you still weren't sure if you really did start actually to like him or if it was only due to the fact he was the only person around. The only person you’d be around for the rest of your life. Trapped in this damn Prison World together. 

You would’ve tried to escape it but you both knew you needed Bennett blood to do so and neither of you had an idea where you could find some. So you would have to stay here forever. 

Currently, you were sitting in the living room as you heard a door snap. You didn’t even bother to shift in your position or even to look up, knowing it could only be Kai who came for his daily visits. At first, they had annoyed you, but now you kinda got used to it, started to like it even - though you’d never tell him that. You still behaved like you couldn’t possibly like him although your heart started beating like crazy whenever he was around, your mind drifting off thinking about all the things he could do to you. _All the dirty, little things_. 

When Kai walked into the living room, he immediately, silently took a seat on your small couch, lifting your legs up and placing them back on his lap. Automatically, you rolled your eyes while he absently stroked your bare skin. Unfortunately, you were still only wearing a far too large shirt which was showing more than it hid. 

“I thought maybe we should go to Portland.” You said, interrupting the uncomfortable silence that had built between you. Simultaneously you looked up from your book; Kai turned his head to face you.

Confusion showed on his face, a non-understanding why on all the places on the earth you would want to go to the one place where everything started. Where his story had begun. Even though he still hadn’t told you everything about the things that happened, he thought he knew enough to know that it wasn’t his greatest wish to go back home. 

You rolled your eyes as you noticed his strange expression.

“Look, we both know the Bennett’s lived in Portland in 1994. So maybe we can find something which can be used for a locator spell and perhaps we can find a way to get out of here.” You explained. 

“Don’t you think I haven’t tried it yet? I’m in here since nearly eighteen years, I did _everything_ to get out of here.” He said, his voice growing louder with every word. 

These past eighteen years had been pure torture for him. The moment he had realized his sister had tricked him into doing the merge just to have their father send him here, he swore revenge. Anger had burned inside of him, controlled his mind, giving himself a simple mantra he had repeated over and over in his head:

_If I get out of here, I’ll give the Gemini Coven an excruciating death. If I get out of here, I’ll give the Gemini Coven an excruciating death._

This was what had kept him going, keeping him sane (as far as his sanity went). He had searched his old home, quickly found the Ascendant and had tried to use it by harnessing the power of the eclipse. Although it didn’t work since he didn’t have Bennett blood. He kept the Ascendant, traveling everywhere trying to find magical places or artifacts he could siphon to have at least a bit magic. He even learned to fly a plane to get to places far away: Australia or Asia for example. 

Only when he figured nothing worked he did the possible worst thing, the one thing that had even destroyed his last flicker of hope, his last shred of humanity. He had killed himself. Multiple times, multiple ways. 

He hadn’t told you anything about it, not wanting to destroy that kind of bond that had built in these past few weeks. Even though it was a weak bond, built on lies and mistrust, it was the thing that brought up a little hope again. Hope that maybe your magic was strong enough to find a way to work around the Bennett problem. 

“Are you even listening to me?” You asked, noticing how Kai had drifted off into his own thoughts or better memories which came rushing through, seemed like a video being played in front of his eyes. 

“What?” Kai woke up from his trance, looking at you. Startled, confused. 

Again you rolled your eyes like you did so many times, showing him a perfectly annoyed look. 

“I said that if we really intend to do it, we should get going. You’ll need to fly again and this time - _no knocking out_. Promise me you won’t kill me, knock me out or hurt me in any other way. If you break the promise remember who’s the one with magic, remember I can do the same things you do. And if you _break_ your promise, I _promise_ to make you _regret_ ever laying a finger on _me_.” You said, stressing some of the words with a dangerous undertone. 

There was a spark in your eyes Kai hadn’t seen before. Excitement mixed with anger mixed with severity. He knew you meant what you said, but he also knew that he was stronger than you, quicker, more experienced in these kinds of things. In making threats. In making good on his threats. 

Nevertheless, he wanted you to feel safe. Leading you to believe that he wouldn’t try anything, that you could _trust_ him.

So he had a big smile on his face, as he said: “I promise.”

To you, it was enough, for a moment at least. But you did know better than to believe that the one person who didn’t even shy away from killing his sibling in some of the most gruesome ways was really there promising not to hurt you. _Emotions often get the better of people_ , you recalled something your mother had often told you. 

_That’s true_ , your inner voice answered. _It was the love to your sister that made you forget about everything. About every rule that had ever been set, about everything you had learned. It was the love to your sister that had brought you here. Trapped in this damn hell._

You slightly shook your head, fighting off the voice trying to reason with you. What had been done was done and couldn‘t be turned back again. Even if you could you wouldn‘t since - as strange as it may sound - there was a part deep inside of you that was happy to have Kai by your side. 

Even if he was... well, Kai. Unpredictable. Dangerous. Nonetheless, a different side seeped through his facade sometimes. Deep down you knew he was just a boy looking for the most normals things in life: love, appreciation, trust. Something he had never experienced in his whole lifetime. 

“Two hours.” Kai suddenly said and stopped rubbing slow circles on your smooth skin (until now neither of you had even realized he had still been doing it). “Two hours before we meet here again and start our trip to Portland.”  _Our trip home_ , he added in his mind, a bitter taste adding in his mouth. 

He hadn’t thought about his home in quite some time so it hit him that just in a few hours you would both be there together. 

“Fine.” You nodded and got up from the couch, heading right into your bedroom. Not caring if Kai really left the house but as soon as you heard a door snap, you knew he was gone again. 

You exhaled deeply and leaned against the doorframe. Fear added to the excitement and hope you felt. Fear of the things that possibly could go wrong. Fear about Kai not keeping his promise. Fear of really being trapped in here for all eternity stuck with someone you could never fully trust.  _Right?_


End file.
